Harry Potter and the Baby Project
by Lady Razeli
Summary: Harry is paired with Raina Malfoy in the baby project. Together they must take care of three children and pretend to be married. For now its all an assignment, but they don't realize how real its about to become.
1. Assignment

Harry Potter and the family Project

By

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters of HP. They belong to JK Rowling. I do own Raina and Genevieve. They're mine.

Assigment

"After careful consideration the teachers and I have come to the conclusion that all sixth years need a crash course in child care and marriage. The Minister himself thinks it's a very nice idea to send you off with more than just the skills you need to perform spells. Now heading this project will be none other than Professor Snape who has graciously offered to do so," Dumbledore announced. Ron and Harry groaned more than anyone else did in the Great Hall full of sixth years.

"Professor is this really necessary?" Malfoy asked from his chair. No one was sitting at a table. Everyone was mixed together in different rows.

"Just back from Christmas vacation and this is the kind of welcome they give us," Raina moaned. "Just think if we get paired with some dork."

"Yes, it is Mr. Malfoy, now everyone was paired together randomly by my wand. But I will let Professor Snape take over from here. Professor if you will." Snape nodded and stood up. He cleared his throat and everyone paid close attention to him.

"Now during this project you will be paired with a spouse from a different house maybe not." A round of groans and near protests went around but they were silenced by a look from Snape. "Depending on what packet you have you will have a certain number of children, a job, and a cottage on the grounds in the little community we have created. You may not create a daycare."

"Oh now that's just cruel!" Raina exclaimed. Everybody turned to her. "I mean that's just lovely we should all take care of our children." Raina sat back down quickly and Snape cleared his throat venomously.

"Nice going," Genevieve teased. Raina pinched her and Genevieve returned it after rubbing her arm.

"You will attend class and your child or children must be with one parent or another at all times."

"Professor, how are we going to take care of children?" Malfoy asked. Snape sighed.

"I was getting there Malfoy," He said in an annoyed told as if he wished he weren't a teacher. He waved his wand and a box appeared. He pulled out a very real looking baby. "Although the child may look real it is in fact a doll that records everything you do to it, say to it, and your spouse. So we will know if you mistreat this child and if you are without it you will be marked down and it will effect you're end of the year exams." There was a startle of surprise and a new urgency to complete the assignment correctly. "I suggest you end any relationships you may have."

"Who are we being paired with?" Malfoy asked. Snape pulled out a list.

"Malfoy you will be paired with Ms. Granger." Malfoy looked furious.

"I will not be paired with her of all people, our children would be tainted."

"And I don't want to be paired with that slime ball!" Hermione exclaimed just as angry.

"Right receive you're envelopes from Professor Mcgonagall." They angrily marched up to Professor Mcgonagall and took their envelopes before returning to their seats.

"Blaise you will be paired with Ms. Blake."

"But I want Ms. Malfoy," Blaise said standing up.

"I don't care you will put with Ms. Blake." Blaise sighed and slumped forward and shuffled his feet to receive his packet with Genevieve.

"Ms. Brown will be paired with Ms. Abbott." They both looked stunned but glad that it could have been worse.

"Mr. Crabbe will be paired with Seamus Finnegan." Seamus started crying.

"If I had to get a husband Professor Dumbledore, couldn't you have given me someone smart?" Seamus asked. "I'll fail for sure."

"Ms. Patil will be paired with Mr. Thomas."

"Um…excuse me sir, but which one?" Parvati and Padma asked at the same time as they stood up.

"Can I choose?" Dean asked hopeful. Snape waved his hand. He didn't care and the parchment didn't specify. "Sorry Parvati, but I know you, not your sister." Parvati nodded and sat down again next to Lavender.

"Ms. Patil will be paired with Mr. Goyle." Parvati groaned and shed many tears to Mcgonagall and back.

"Ms. Bones I'm sorry to say will be paired with the sad Mr. Longbottom." Susan Bones seemed all to happy it was Neville and Neville seemed pleased with her.

"Mr. Finch-Fletchley will be paired with Ms. Midgen." Justin frowned and stared at her pimples.

"I hope our kid doesn't look like you."

"They will be a mixture of the two Mr. Finch-Fletchley," Mcgonagall scolded him.

"Mr. Macmillan will be paired with Mr. Smith." They groaned.

"Why are there all these guy pairs?" Zacharias asked.

"Shut up," Snape replied calling several more couples that consisted of two girls. "Mr. Weasley will be paired with Ms. Parkinson," Snape read off in a monotone voice and at this point he stopped ignoring the protests as he reached the very last name on his list.

"Ms. Malfoy you will be paired with Mr. Potter." There was silence throughout the room. Raina stood up and accepted her packet as did Harry who couldn't believe his luck.

"Now if you will all open your envelopes," Dumbledore said as Snape sat down.

_Dear Raina, _

_You and your husband will need to do several things:_

_Decide on a last name. You may combine names or take his name. _

_Manage your funds_

_Buy a home_

_Shop _

_Work_

_And actually be a married couple _

_Decide on names for your child or children _

_Other things will become more obvious as you go along. A successful marriage will get you a good grade and a failed marriage will effect you deeply on your end of the year exams no matter how well or bad you do in the first place. _

_You will start off with three thousand galleons in your bank account. _

_You have a just in case fund. Money given to you by your father just in case things does not work out. In that fund is only six thousand galleons. _

_You have Twin infants and a demanding three-year-old. You pick the sex. _

_You are a singer and a homemaker with long hours at the hospital. _

_Your husband is a Ministry official. _

_Thank you for participating,_

_Professor Flitwick _

"What are you?" Genevieve asked.

"A singer and a homemaker, you?" Raina asked looking at her.

"A fucking waitress and a housewife. My husband is Quidditch player at least."

"Maid!" Pansy screamed in disgust.

"At least we're not her," Raina pointed out. Genevieve nodded her agreement.

"If you will please pair off with your husbands, you will go out in two straight lines to buy a home for four thousand pounds per month."

"That's a thousand galleons a week and you're only giving us three thousand galleons to start out with. We'll have to make a down payment and social security."

"Ms. Granger you would start off with less in the real world," Snape snapped. "Now go pick a cottage and you will all pick a home, I suggest you choose carefully."

"Let's go Harry," Raina said grabbing his arm. They were the first ones to leave followed by Genevieve and Blaise who glared at Harry angrily.

"Okay this is the cheapest cottage," Raina said. "Next to Genevieve and Blaise anyway."

"It's so small," Harry commented.

"Yeah well we don't have the money for anything bigger." They went inside and saw that it was completely empty of anything.

"Great no lights or water," Harry said.

"That's because you have to pay for it Mr. Potter," Professor Snape said walking in with a box.

"Where is our money so we can pay for it?" Raina asked. Snape handed them a bag.

"From now on you will go to Gringotts for money." They nodded.

"Now your down payment is two hundred galleons. Fifty Galleons for the water and heat and you will use candles and oil lamps like in the castle." Raina wrote that down.

"Do we buy our own furniture too?" Raina asked. Snape nodded as he looked around the cottage. It was only one room with three doors. One bathroom and two closets one for closes and the other for guests' coats and shoes. Raina gave him twenty hundred and fifty galleons. That left them with two thousand seven hundred and fifty galleons.

"When do we get **our** child?" Harry asked. He emphasized the word our to Raina. She ignored him.

"When you get back to the Great Hall, Dumbledore suggest we let you set up house first. What do you have?" Snape asked Raina.

"Two twin infants and a demanding three year old," Raina read. Snape wrote it down and left them. Raina checked the water to see it working, but rust came out first. She shut it off and made a note to boil anyway before drinking it. The refrigerator was of course bare as were the cupboards.

"I'm looking forward to being married to you," Harry said.

"Of course you are. Now listen you will go to the grocery food spending no more than a hundred galleons while I go to the furniture store."

"Anything for you sweet wife." Raina rolled her eyes as she gave him a hundred galleons and walked out with him. She bought a fold out couch, a dresser, table, and three chairs. She floated everything to the cottage by magic rather than pay for workers to do it. She arranged everything and she noticed both their trunks had arrived. She placed them in two separate corners. She bought linens and blankets as well.

"Where the hell is that boy I just sent him for food." Raina stomped off to the market. Harry was with all the other guys looking puzzled and lost with a basket full of junk food.

"Harry!" Raina exclaimed.

"Oh hey Raina, look I did the shopping."

"That's not shopping we can not survive on that." Raina sighed and made him put it all back. She got canned vegetables, rice, beans, bread, bologna, cheese, pasta noodles, milk, and bottles of water. It came out to exactly a hundred galleons.

"We need food that will last us until we start bringing in pay checks." Harry nodded as he carried the bags home and they put everything away.

"What's up with this water?" Harry asked seeing the rust.

"Let it run it'll clear, but don't use that water without boiling it first."

"Boil it in what?" Harry asked.

"Go buy some pots and pans." Harry did so for a hundred galleons.

"There was a sale." Raina nodded.

"All right so we've got three hundred galleons left, let's go put it in a savings account." Harry nodded.

"Wait we haven't chosen our last names."

"Potter-Malfoy," Raina said easily.

"I'm not taking Malfoy's last name." Raina stopped and turned around.

"Excuse me?" Raina asked. "Did you just go against what I said, because we can just go by Malfoy." Harry gulped he had never seen this side of her before.

"No, no Potter-Malfoy is the perfect."

"I thought so." They created a savings account and a checking account. The three hundred went into a savings account.

"Come on let's go back to the Great Hall." As they were leaving they noticed that there were various other communities called Seventh year village, Fifth year village, Fourth year village, and so on down the line.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones," Harry commented.

"I know." They entered the Great Hall with several others to see each table marked with a year.

"Sit with your spouses." Once the hall was full everyone was quote on quote married. Next everyone except first, second, and third years who were not present received their children or child. They were very real looking and their features altered to look like them.


	2. Children

Children

"Great, just great a three year old girl and two infant boys," Raina muttered, but smiled at the little girl all the same and held one of her sons, while Harry held the other. The girl looked like her and the boy she held was a mix with her hair and Harry's eyes as well as her bone structure. But the other boy was the spitting image of Harry.

"We will call her Raina, but we'll call her Rai for short and his name will be

"Raina Lily Potter-Malfoy," Harry said, as Raina was about to fill out the birth certificate. They had lots of forms to fill out concerning her birth.

"Whatever."

"The boy in my arms we'll call James."

"I hate that name."

"It was my father's name."

"What's your point?" Raina asked. Harry got angry with her.

"My father is dead and I want my son named after him that's my point."

"Well I want to name him Draco." Harry looked as if she had slapped him in the face.

"I'll die before I let you name my son Draco!"

"Die than!" They were getting into a very loud argument as they yelled the names back and forth at each other. The children in their care started crying, but they didn't notice.

"Hey you two stop!" Snape yelled coming over. "What is the problem?"

"I want to name my son Draco," Raina told Snape.

"I want my son to be named James not Draco," He spat out the last name as Snape sneered at him and he knew he would side with Raina.

"You two have two sons," Ron said as him and Pansy stopped their squabble over names for their triplet daughters. "So you can use both names."

"No," Raina said. "Its not that simple his name is Marvolo."

"What!" Harry exclaimed. "Hell no, my son will not be named Marvolo, you can use Draco on him, but you will not name the other Marvolo!" Raina stared at him in shock.

"Are you defying me?" Raina asked in a low dangerous voice. Harry would not be put off by it though.

"Yes, I am there's only so much I'll go along with and this is where I draw the line," Harry told her sternly. Genevieve gasped loudly along with Malfoy and scrambled across the room. Others followed suit seeing as these were the two people who knew her best. Everyone seemed to stop breathing. Raina slapped him hard.

"That's for defying me." Next to everyone's amazement she turned him back to her and kissed him. When she let go Harry was confused and dazed. "And that is for defying me."

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"Change of partners. Blaise you will be Ms. Malfoy's husband…" Snape started, but Dumbledore stopped him saying that they could not change or everyone would want too.

"Oh don't cry, I didn't mean to yell at you," Raina said realizing that their children were crying. She calmed all three of them down with no help from Harry.

"Go home," Dumbledore told them. Everyone finished the papers as well as bickering over names before turning them in. Rai carried a small bag and Raina found it full of clothes and she was wearing a locket she didn't inquire about. She suspected that there was more to this whole project than Dumbledore was saying.

"The boys have two bags too," Harry said.

"The last two drawers are there. Separate them and make sure you put the clothes in the right drawer, I've labeled them." Harry nodded. There was a knock on the door while Xena was preparing bottles and dinner.

"Get the door Harry," Raina told him. Harry went to the door gladly to get away from Rai who was crying because she wanted to eat.

"Don't cry, love, come help me make dinner," Raina told her. She set her on the counter after wiping her hands and she let her eat a carrot and grate some. Rai was all too happy to be helpful.

"Oh hey Genevieve what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Dinner duh," Genevieve said.

"Gen, is that you?" Raina called.

"Yeah, I brought the meat and beans."

"Oh good come on in." Genevieve moved passed him and Blaise followed with Five year old Zabini and three chairs.

"Baby, why don't you go play with Zabini."

"Okay Mama." They exchanged kisses and Raina helped her down.

"I see someone has taken quite well to mother hood," Genevieve teased. Raina shrugged.

"I may be a mean spiteful and sometimes conniving bitch but I love children. They're my one weakness."

"And Harry," Genevieve teased. Raina shook her head.

"No, that lasted all off five minutes. I just pissed him off, but he does whatever I say." Genevieve frowned.

"And her I had thought you'd found the one." Raina nodded. As Genevieve put the beans over the fire to warm it up again.

"You ever try this with beans stuffed in it?" Raina asked after handing Harry a bottle and Blaise a bottle and directing them the boys who were crying.

"No, but its rice, beans, and meat that always tastes good." Raina nodded. Some one knocked on the door again. This time Raina in her half apron went to the door and opened it to be greeted by Draco and Hermione.

"What is it?" Raina asked hugging her cousin.

"The Mudblood can't cook and apparently you have to cook without magic except maybe to call for things. And she can't really expect me to cook besides I don't know how."

"To think you'd be dead without me this year," Raina told him shaking her head.

"Yeah, thank god for girl cousins I always say."

"You're going to need to bring your own chairs though if you're to join us a vegetables or we'll run out. Gen and Blaise are already over." They nodded even though Hermione had a deep frown on her face. She didn't look happy to be partnered with Malfoy and she didn't look happy t hat they had to come to Raina for dinner.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

"Draco and Hermione, they'll be joining us for dinner." Harry accepted this because Hermione was his best friend. Before Raina could walk back over to Genevieve there was another knock at the door. Raina opened it to reveal Ron and Pansy.

"What?" Raina asked scowling at Pansy. She hated her and wished Draco would date someone better.

"Draco told me you can cook and we were wondering since I don't cook and I'm married to an idiot if we could join you," Pansy said with a smile on her face that just made you wanna barf.

"Yeah, I suppose as long as you don't smile, scowl, or sneer. No rude comments and you must bring rice and meat if you have it. Oh you'll also need to bring chairs." They nodded and left. Ron hadn't said anything.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

"Ron and Pansy, they'll also be joining us." Harry scowled at the thought of Pansy in his home, but if Ron came so would she. Raina went back to the kitchen area. Soon both families came back.

Hermione and Malfoy had named the six-year-old girl, Daisy, who had bushy blond hair and blue eyes. Even his pale skin and bone structure, but their son, Draco, had his straight hair and Hermione's brown hair color. He also had blue eyes, and looked more like Hermione.

Pansy and Ron however had triplet girls with the Weasley's trademark ginger red hair and freckles with Pansy's eyes and bone structure. Neither of them was pleased with the results to say the least.

"Here cut it carefully like this and scoop out the seeds," Raina told Hermione and Pansy. Raina took up her knife again and began cutting the tomatoes.

"So Raina where did you learn to cook?" Hermione asked when she finished quickly like a professional chef she'd seen on television over the summer and joined Genevieve in grating zucchini, carrots, and eggplant.

"My mother is the best chef in all of Greece. It would be a shame if she didn't teach me," Raina answered after Genevieve nudged her.

"And you Genevieve?" Hermione asked.

"I took lessons at school, Raina's grandmother started it."

"A school, is that where Millificent and Chang went?" Pansy asked. "Draco we'll have much to tease Millicent about."

"Yes, that is where they went, and I'll have you know that Artemis's magical school for girls is a very fine and upstanding establishment much better than Hogwarts."

"Did you just say you go to an all girls school?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, that's why two girls left and not a boy and girl," Genevieve said turning around.

"So you don't have any guy friends?" Hermione asked.

"We have plenty of boys that are fine gentleman who don't slack off because they're too lazy to study like Ron and Harry. They join us for brunch every Saturday and tea on Sundays."

"And they join us at dances which you don't have and occasionally if we've passed our tests they join us for a nice dinner," Genevieve told them.

"All the boys here are pigs, would it kill them to have manners, and boys should know how to cook!" She directed the last part to Harry, Ron, Blaise, and Malfoy who were sitting and staring at each other. "Blaise, Harry support their heads when you're feeding them!"

"You turn your back for one second and they're already killing the kid," Genevieve said as the boys began coughing and crying.

"Dear God," Raina said putting a hand to her head as she held it down. "I had to be married to an inexperienced weakling."

"Guys calm down, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Raina can't take incompetence, it irritates her, but I think it has more to do with this assignment. It usually takes at least two weeks before she starts snapping at people mainly the guys."

"Raina get me a drink," Harry ordered. Genevieve quickly took the knife from Raina.

"Raina why don't you get the pan and put everything on the pan." Raina rubbed her temples and put the little bottle of olive oil in the pan Genevieve had brought. She quickly chopped up some onions and threw them in. She went to the fire and began to sauté the onions.

"What are you guys making anyway?" Pansy asked.

"Mudblood get me a butter beer!"

"We don't have any you git!"

"Don't call my girlfriend that," Ron told Malfoy in a menacing voice.

"She's not your girlfriend, she's my wife and I'll call her what I want." Everyone was watching them including the children.

"It's just an assignment she's not your wife."

"Well until this assignment is over, it is."

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped at them. " I don't belong to either of you." Raina grabbed the tomato pulp she had chopped up and added it to the mix. Soon she had added the rice among other things to it. She let it cool before putting it in a bowl.

"Are you guys done cutting those vegetables and scooping."

"Nope." Raina and Genevieve sighed before joining in. Genevieve grounded the meat and added it to the mixture. She toast some bread crumbs while Raina showed them how to carefully fill each vegetable and put it in the pan. Soon they had sprinkled the breadcrumbs over it and olive oil and it was baking. In the end Genevieve and Raina found themselves catering to everyone. It was late when they were finally able to eat.

"I can't believe we're the only two people who can cook here," Raina muttered to Genevieve.

"No kidding, well I'm going to attempt to get some rest, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Raina nodded and saw her out.

"Harry wake up and clean those damn dishes!" Raina said hitting him. The babies had started crying and he was sleeping while Rai was making faces at them which did not help.

"Rai, why don't you be a big girl and get your things out for a bath while I take care of the boys." Rai nodded. Raina hit Harry again and he finally woke up.

"What, what is it?" Harry asked yawning. "Is it morning?"

"No, its late, the children should be in bed by now, now clean up the kitchen area while I handle the boys." Harry angrily got up and did as he was told manually because he didn't think to use his wand. Raina changed James's cloth diaper first which had a huge load in it. She went to the bathroom to find stinky diapers on the floor and stool in places they shouldn't be.

"Harry James Potter!" Raina yelled angrily.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Look at this mess!" Raina exclaimed. "You make me sick, you do not ever leave a mess like this, it is unsanitary!"

"Twenty points Mr. Potter-Malfoy," Snape's voice said.

"That's thirty points you've cost us today, I had better not fair you ass." Raina took out her wand and pointed it at the bathroom.

"_Scourgify_!" Raina said. The bathroom was spotless. She looked at the stinky diaper in her hand and pointed it. "_Scourgify_!" The diaper was clean. She pointed her wand at James's stinky bottom where Rai was making sure he didn't roll off. He was all clean. Than she pointed to Draco and he was all clean.

"Thank God for magic," Raina muttered. She pinned James's diaper back on.

"Hey um…can you give me a hand with the dishes?" Harry asked. He didn't know that spell. Raina looked at him as if he were crazy.

"I slave all day over a hot fire and you can't clean the damn dishes without me?" Raina asked.

"All night and not I can't." Raina growled at him and pointed her wand. She put a stinging hex on him and told him to do the dishes by hand and practice the spell if he wanted to make it easier for himself. She pointed her wand at the tub and filled it with water from her wand. She would prefer not to bath her daughter in the water from the pipes. Once everyone was clean and dressed for bed with Harry scrubbing away at the dishes still she pulled out the bed and tucked her in. She took the two couch pillows she had used to turn into James and Draco's chairs into one crib. After another feeding they were asleep. Xena blew out most of the candles, and pointed her wand at the dishes.

"_Scourgify_!" The dishes cleaned themselves. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" She moved the plates into the cabinets and such. She pointed at Harry. "_Scourgify_!" Before he knew it, he was in his pajamas. It was one of the first things one learned as a witch at her mother's school was taking care of household and husband if you married an idiot. Not because you liked idiots, but because you were just that much smarter than men in the first place.

"What happ…"

"Get in bed and blow out those candles." Harry didn't protest and did so.

"Goodnight mommy," Rai said.

"Goodnight Raina," Raina said kissing her forehead before they closed their eyes. Harry didn't get either and frowned.

"To think I thought when I had a family I'd get love," Harry muttered and turned over. Raina found Harry utterly useless as he did not help with the boys all that night.

"Oh tomorrow you are getting a crash course in helping me Pal," Raina said with a vengeance when the sun began to rise and she had been rocking the boys for hours, who were still crying.


	3. School and Work

School and work

"Okay, you're going to take Draco for the day and I'll take James and Raina. Do not neglect him." With those words Raina walked off to her first class with her daughter in tow and James in a sling on her chest. Harry groaned and looked down at Draco who looked like Raina in every way in his opinion except for the eyes and that meant he resembled the Malfoy family. He hopped that if Raina and him had real children that would not be the case.

"Damn it Rai," Raina muttered. Out loud she told Rai it was okay because she didn't know better and cleaned up the spilled ink. The entire class was one big day care in her opinion. The teachers complained and a real daycare was set up. Cantations were casted on objects to meet their needs to the fullest.

"Since the bar isn't exactly up and running, you will perform in the great hall," Snape told Raina at lunch. She nodded as she fed James. She turned back to Harry as Snape walked away. Harry was just standing up.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Raina asked.

"With Ron where else?" Harry replied as if she were stupid.

"No, you sit your ass down and finish feeding Draco, he's still starving and you have to help me look after Raina, she likes to wander off." Raina pulled Rai back to the bench. They argued until finally Raina stormed out with all three children and Harry following her wanting to continue the argument.

"That lazy son of a bitch," Raina ranted as she went to class. "Oh that bastard makes me sick."

"Calm down Raina," Genevieve said. "Remember we don't want him to know he's getting to you." Raina took several deep breaths and nodded.

"You're right Gen, I need to calm down." Genevieve nodded.

"Have you decided what you're going to sing tonight?" Genevieve asked. Raina shook her head.

"No, but I'll figure something out." Genevieve nodded. Dinner quickly found them paying for their meal.

"Now our singer Raina will grace us with her voice," Neville announced as he was supposed to be running the tavern with entertainment. The tables changed to millions of small round ones with drinks still on them. There were also little candles in the middle.

"The song I'm about to sing is called Miss Celie's blues." They clapped and she started humming.

"Sister, you've been on my mind, oh sister we're two of a kind so sister. I'm keepin' my eyes on you." They smiled. " I bet you think I don't know nothin' but singin' the blues, oh sister, have I got news for you, I'm something, I hope you think that you're something too…..

"So let me tell you sister, remember yo name, no twister gonna steal yo stuff away, my sister, we sho ain't got a whole lot of time so shake your shimmy sister, cause honey this shug is feelin' fine-----". They clapped and cheered liking her song.

"My next son is called What's love got to do with it."

"You must understand through the touch of my hand makes my pulse react. That its only the thrill of boy meeting girl. Opposites attract, its physical, only logical. You must try to ignore that it means more than that. What's love got to do with, got to do with it. What's love, but a second hand emotion. What's love got to do with, got to do with it. Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken"

It may seem to you that I'm acting confused when you're close to me. If I tend to looked dazed, I read it some place I've got cause to be. There's a name for it. There's a phrase that fits. But whatever the reason, you do it for me. What's love got to do with, got to do with it. What's love, but a second hand emotion. What's love got to do with, got to do with it. Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken." Raina did a little dancing.

"I've been taking on a new direction, but I have to say, I've been thinking about my own protection. It scares me to feel this ways. Ohhhh what's love got to do with, got to do with it. What's love, but a second hand emotion. . What's love got to do with, got to do with it. Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken. What's love got to do with, got to do with it. What's love, but a sweet old fashion notion. What's love got to do with, got to do with it. Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken." They clapped and cheered.

"Now my personal favorite." She waved a wand and some swing music came on and her clothes changed to a shiny dress. She sang 'Diamonds are a girl's best friend' which she dedicated to Harry. She engaged the boys in her song.

"There may come a time when a lass needs a loyal, but diamonds are a girl's best friend." She sang. "He's your guy when stocks are high, but beware when they start to descend. Diamonds are a girl's best friends. Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses. Diamonds…are a girl's…best…friends!"

"Watching every motion in my foolish gaze, innocent assumption finally lovers know no shame---" She was singing 'Take My breath away'. " Take my breath away, take my breath away let it be. Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love…never hesitating to become a fated one. Turning every turn into some secret place inside. Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say my love take my breath away. Take my breath away--- through the hourglass I saw you and time you stepped away. When the mirror crashed I called you and turned to hear you say if only for today I am unafraid. Take my breath away---!" She sang beautifully.

"Sing Jingle Bell Rock," Dumbledore requested. Raina nodded. She wanted to leave after three songs.

"Jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock…" She sang. She sang Cher and picked out all her gay wizards, which brought her great joy, but lastly she was singing 'Somewhere over the rainbow' by Patti Labelle or at least her live version. They were so mesmerized by her magic tricks, but even more so by her voice. It was pure and sweet and you could tell that she really loved to sing.

"You have the voice of an angel," Harry sighed over her.

"I know," Raina said.

"You could tame an ogre no a giant with that sweet voice of yours," Dean Thomas told her to Padma's dismay.

"Forget taming them, she could tame three headed dogs with her voice a lone," Ron complimented. Hermione fumed in anger.

"Get over yourself," Draco told her. "You're not that cute."

"Shut Malfoy, must you think so highly of yourself that it extends to your cousin as well."

"Hey, I'm insulted, if you hadn't noticed my cousin has enough of her own ego without the use of mine. I'm merely stating the facts. Besides who wants a boy friend that drools over any hot girl at a moment's notice. Remember Fleur Delacour." Hermione gasped as her mind went back to their sixth year.

"I hated that bitch."

"Really, she's a great girl once you go drinking with her, but of course you're not in high society. You're down right poorer than Weasley. Well maybe no poorer than Weasley hard to find a wizard who is."

"Stop insulting Ron and I know a lot about high society. I read."

"Yes, like everyone else you read the paper and think you know. But you have no idea." Draco sauntered off and Hermione stared at him and her brain recalled what he had said about having a boyfriend who drooled over hot girls at a moment's notice.

"Maybe he's right. Does Ron really love me so much that once a hot girl walks into the room I don't even exist anymore?"

"Yes, its true," Raina answered. All the boys had frozen around her as well as the other girls except Genevieve. "I mean look at him, he could create his own lake with all the drool he's spilled over me." She walked forward and Ron unfroze. He was being led by the chin towards her. Ron didn't even notice that nearly everyone was frozen around him or that they were right in front of Hermione as he complimented her over.

"If I didn't have a girlfriend I'd date you."

"But at least he's loyal," Hermione countered.

"No, doll, he's mine now and forever."

"What are you?" Hermione asked.

"Fortunately my grandmother's half Siren, her father was the son of a Veela. Not only am I extra beautiful, but my songs will drive a man to his death if I willed it. I am irresistible by nature a lone. He's never coming back and usually its because he never loved you in the first place. Its Unfortunate, but if the man truly loves his girlfriend I would not be able to keep him as I do Ron."

"Well there are plenty of other men in the sea and on land." Raina waved her wand and soon all the boys were following her back to their village. She released them all when she got tired and Pansy had to drag Ron away.

"There will be none of that Harry," Raina told him when he tried to kiss her. Justin and Eloise dropped the children off. They were the daycare service provided briefly so everyone could attend the entertainment that night except them.

"Man," Harry groaned. He sat on a chair and sulked. Raina made him give the boys a bath while she gave Rai one in the tube.

"Harry you weren't suppose to put them in the water," Raina groaned. You were just suppose to lady them on the table and wash them with a wet cloth. Poor Draco almost drowned, he's smaller than James. Look at the rust in this water." Raina lifted James out too after she had wrapped Draco in a towel and put him on the table in his chair. She did the same for James. "God you're so incompetent and of no help!"

"Oh well excuse me if I can't be perfect like you little Ms. Perfect."

"Don't call me that because I think about what I'm doing before I do it. Mr. attention-seeker."

"I am not an attention-seeker."

"Fooled me, always have to do something about something don't you. You don't do it because it's right, you do it for the attention. If anything the only honest one is Hermione and I hate her. Ron's merely a tag along he's useless when you think about it. Face it man you're an attention seeking prat who replies on his platonic girlfriend to get him through everything and his best friend to make him look better because well your best friend is essentially an idiot compared to you." Harry grabbed a plate and threw it against the wall.

"You're such a bitch you know that!" Harry screamed.

"Yes, I do and I'm proud of it!" Raina kicked him out after that before comforting the children. Once they were asleep she quietly vented in the dark. Harry meanwhile was by the lake contemplating which of his friends he wanted to admit his embarrassment too since it couldn't be Ron or Hermione's house not with Draco and Pansy there. Finally he settled on Neville and Susan Longbottom, the couple that got along famously already. It sickened him, but they were trustworthy.

"I can't wait until this assignment is over," Harry and Raina said at the same time in different places.


	4. Anger Management

Anger Management

"Can I come home now?" Harry asked a week later.

"No, the children and I will not tolerate your temper, you have no self control what so ever."

"We're losing points."

"No, we're not, I checked. Its all part of marriage." Harry groaned. He was tired of sleeping on the couch at Neville and Susan's flat. And it wasn't as if he were out living the life of a temporary bachelor. No, Raina had access to all the funds and barred him from it only giving him a small allowance which he spent drinking every night waiting for her to get off work once he was off the clock. He hardly even saw his kids though at times he was able to get a few minutes with them at the daycare or in the store when she took them shopping.

"Raina come on this ridiculous we're married with kids let me come home."

"No, not until you get a hold of that nasty temper of yours. What happens if you get angry and the next time you don't throw a plate at the wall, but maybe at the children or me and cause damage. I can't take the chance of them getting hurt or this turning into an abusive relationship. Talk to me when you change." She walked off to head back to their town and out of the castle after picking up the children.

"Mate why don't you come stay with Pansy and I?" Ron asked. "We've got room, we dug ourselves into plenty of dept buying our home so we may as well put it to use."

"No, I couldn't possibly intrude on you with Parkinson there, I mean Malfoy can see how pathetic I am enough as it is from a far. What the hell do I need his little girlfriend running back to tell him as well.

"Yeah, I suppose that would be a pain in the arse." Harry nodded. Hermione didn't even offer already knowing his answer.

"I hate to admit it Harry, but Raina was right, you do need to control your temper, she has every right to put you out for the display you put on a week ago any real wife would." Ron and Harry stared at Hermione as if she had grown two heads. "You know I'm right. Besides Harry you should go to the AM meetings they now have in the great hall at six." She didn't tell him she was sending Draco there herself.

"AM?" Harry asked curiously.

"Anger Management, man," Ron told him. "But you shouldn't go." Ron wanted Harry to stay separated from Raina so he could move in on her.

"Don't listen to him, he just wants to clear the way to Raina for himself. Once you're out of the picture, he'll dump me for real, divorce Pansy, and put the moves on Raina." Ron looked like he wanted to hurt her.

"Let him try Raina doesn't like him."

"She doesn't like me yet mate I forsee a love affair in my future with Raina," Ron said with no regard for Hermione, who whomped him up aside the head before stomping off.

"Oi!" Ron called after her to which she responded with an offending hand gesture. "Bitch." Harry nodded. By six o'clock Harry decided that he should at least check out the Anger Management meetings. To his surprise the person heading the group was none other than Snape himself.

"Group we have a new member this evening, say hello to Harry Potter-Malfoy."

"Hello Harry Potter-Malfoy," They all greeted in falsely cheery voices as a magical urn brought around hot coffee and poured it into lovely and delicate tea cups, which were passing themselves out as well. Harry accepted cream and sugar in his own seeing as everyone else did so.

"Hello everyone." He accepted a nice warm crumpet as well. He was surprised at some of the faces he saw in the surrounding group. There was Cho Chang his ex-crush, Hannah Abbot, Malcolm Baddock no surprise there, Marcus Belby very surprised, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Seamus Finnigan, Michael Corner, Crabbe, Goyle, Anthony Goldstein, Draco Malfoy, and lastly Geoffrey Hooper.

"Now Harry the first step here in AM is admitting you have a problem and we do this every night to remind ourselves. Would you like to be the first since you are new?" Harry looked over at Snape and saw that he didn't have a choice in the matter. He took a sip of his coffee and made a face before he let it float in the air like the others and stood up.

"Well hi my name is Harry Potter and I don't think I have an anger management problem."

"Oh than why are you here?" Snape asked.

"Because my wife says I do and I'm hoping this will mend the bridge between us so to speak. I still think I don't, but if it'll get me off the damn couch."

"Language here Mr. Potter-Malfoy and everyone what do we call what he just told us."

"Bullshit and denial," Everyone chanted together in a group. Harry frowned.

"Its not bullshit and I'm not in denial," Harry said getting angry. Everyone was silent as he calmed down realizing he was angry. "Well what you just said would make anyone angry." Harry sat down. Cho Chang stood up.

"Hi my name is Cho Change and I have an anger management problem."

"Can you tell us why tonight for Mr. Potter-Malfoy." Cho nodded shyly.

"Well all the girls at the other school are so nice and kind and one accident happened and I blew up in the girl's face. The poor girl is always tripping and her lunch going onto everyone's beautiful clean white robes and no one ever gets mad. They always laugh it off and help her get more lunch. I knew then that I had a problem. Thankfully you started this group." She sat down and everyone clapped.

"Okay um…Mr. Malfoy." Malfoy stood up and let out a breath.

"Hi my name is Draco Malfoy and I have an anger management problem. I insult my wife and others around me constantly because they make me angry." He sat down.

"Hello my name is Hannah Abbott and I am an alcoholic."

"Mrs. Abbott for the last time Alcoholics Anonymous meets in the far east corner of the great hall. She giggled at his words and closer look told them despite the coffee she was still drunk. Snape sighed and stood up before calling professor Flitwick over.

"Mrs. Abbott when you go to AA you're not suppose to be drinking. AA is suppose to be so you can quit drinking," Flitwick sighed. Hannah giggled.

"AA is for quitters." Everyone laughed. Harry groaned it was going to be a very long night he noted as the others continued around the circle. At the end of the meeting Harry was officially weirded out by Snape and could never look at him the same way again. He decided to talk to Cho since she was around.

"Hey Cho," Harry greeted as everyone sort of mingled after the meeting.

"Oh hey Harry I heard you married Malfoy's cousin, Raina the girl I switched with."

"Yeah, I did, but we're going through some things. So are you here to stay?"

"Um just for a little while, I've been suspended for my behavior, Headmistress Malfoy wants me to start anew." Harry nodded.

"It won't affect your classes?" Cho shook her head.

"No, things are run a little differently, its independent study when it comes to magic, but cooking and stuff like that are class efforts and of course I'm already struggling in that category." Harry nodded.

"Would you like to go for a drink at the bar?" Cho looked surprised and nodded.

"So tell me what does everyone think of Raina at her school."

"They love her, she's charismatic they say, but I sense fear lots of fear. She's their prefect you know and everyone says she's a shoe in for Head Girl. You know they vote who the head girl is there."

"Really, so it's a popularity contest." Cho nodded as they left the Great Hall.

"Beautiful girls?" Harry asked. Cho nodded.

"Very, and so sophisticated, nothing compared to here, I mean the girls here myself included are positively primitive when compared to them. They're like perfect dolls all the time and never a frown in sight. So formal as well with each other." Raina watched Harry and Cho walk pass her. She was just coming down from the library having charged Hermione with the responsibility of watching her children for a little while with the promise she would do the same.

"Oh this is not acceptable," Raina muttered as she followed them to the bar. They were drinking and laughing when she arrived for work on time as usual. Hermione entered with Draco mouthing that they were with the usual child watchers. She nodded.

"This one is called Nobody."

Sittin' in a restaurant  
She walked by  
I seemed to recall  
That certain look in your eye  
I said, who's that  
You said, with a smile  
Aah, it's nobody  
Aah, nobody

Maybe that explains the last two week  
You called me up, dead on your feet  
Working late again  
I asked who with  
You said, nobody  
Aah, nobody

Well your nobody called today  
She hung up when I asked her name  
Well, I wonder  
Does she think she's being clever  
(Clever, ooh, ooh)  
You say, nobody's after you  
The fact is what you say is true  
But I can love you like nobody can  
Even better

Late last night we went for a drive  
You were miles away  
I asked, who's on your mind  
You said, nobody (nobody)  
Why do you ask  
Oh, her again  
I could've told you that

We came back home  
Got ready for bed  
I said to myself  
I've got one shot left  
Your still mine and I won't stand in line  
Behind nobody  
Nobody

Well, your nobody called today  
She hung up when I asked her name  
Well, I wonder does she think she's being clever  
(Clever, ohh, ohh)  
You say nobody's after you  
The fact is what you say is true  
But I can love you like nobody can  
Even better

Well, your nobody called today  
She hung up when I asked her name  
Well, I wonder does she think she's being clever  
(Clever, ohh, ohh)  
You say nobody's after you  
The fact is what you say is true  
But I can love you like nobody can  
Even better...

"This next one is called when I think about cheating."

I've never done anything  
That would ever bring a tear to your eye  
I've never crossed the line  
Or needed an alibi to cover up a lie  
But darling I'll admit  
There've been times when I could have  
The thing that kept me strong  
Is the one thing that is always on my mind

[chorus  
When I think about cheatin'  
I just think about you leavin'  
And how my world would fall to pieces  
If I tossed your love away  
Even when I'm tempted by some stranger  
Oh there's never any danger  
I just think about you leavin'  
When I think about cheatin'

There was a time in Abilene  
When he said all the things I wanted to hear  
It was hard to turn him down  
Between the champagne and the sound of whispers in my ear  
But it just took one two-step with someone, and I was missing you  
He never had a chance, cause I broke up the dance  
Before the song was through

"This next song is one of my favorites and its called Pina Colada."

I was tired of my lady  
We'd been together too long  
Like a worn-out recording  
Of a favorite song  
So while she lay there sleeping  
I read the paper in bed  
And in the personal columns  
There was this letter I read

"If you like Pina Coladas  
And getting caught in the rain  
If you're not into yoga  
If you have half a brain  
If you'd like making love at midnight  
In the dunes on the Cape  
Then I'm the love that you've looked for  
Write to me and escape."

I didn't think about my lady  
I know that sounds kind of mean  
But me and my old lady  
Have fallen into the same old dull routine  
So I wrote to the paper  
Took out a personal ad  
And though I'm nobody's poet  
I thought it wasn't half bad

"Yes I like Pina Coladas  
And getting caught in the rain  
I'm not much into health food  
I am into champagne  
I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon  
And cut through all this red-tape  
At a bar called O'Malley's  
Where we'll plan our escape."

So I waited with high hopes  
And she walked in the place  
I knew her smile in an instant  
I knew the curve of her face  
It was my own lovely lady  
And she said, "Oh it's you."  
Then we laughed for a moment  
And I said, "I never knew."

That you like Pina Coladas  
Getting caught in the rain  
And the feel of the ocean  
And the taste of champagne  
If you'd like making love at midnight  
In the dunes of the Cape  
You're the lady I've looked for  
Come with me and escape

As she was singing she watched Harry and Cho exit the bar, but she kept going vowing revenge on Cho. Hermione had noticed as well and while she couldn't believe the audacity Harry had she was smirking because someone had won Harry over Raina. Malfoy couldn't believe it and watched his cousin on stage wondering just what she was going to do about it.

"Well?" Malfoy asked.

"Don't worry about it, he can have his little love affair, I'm angry because he didn't have the common courtesy to hide it." Raina left out after receiving her pay. Raina remained deep in thought all the way home after retrieving her children.


End file.
